Kalona: monster
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: its i guess a song fic but anyways the song is monster, by matchbox love. i dont own Kalona though wish i did . . i also dont own the song. listen to it when ever so ya R&R if u want rated T just in case


**_Girl, what's come between you and me?_**

**_ Look right through me_**

**_ I won't let it go_**

**_Kalona laid on the bed and thought of Zoey, she was so beautiful. He wanted her to know that._**

**_ I can't help this feeling anymore_**

**_ I will go anywhere_**

**_Maybe you'll see_**

**_He would do anything for her, he would go where she told him to. He had to find a way to make her see his love_**

**_We are_**

**_ We are the shaken (Shaken)_**

**_ We are the monsters (Monsters)_**

**_ Underneath your bed\_**

**_She called him a monster, he called her a demon. He was shaken from Neferet's dark ideas to kill her. He got into her dreams, trying to tell her. She never listened._**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you read_**

**_ We are_**

**_ We are mistaken (Staken)_**

**_ We are the voices (Voices)_**

**_Her voice sounded sweet and nice to him, he always heard her voice._**

**_ Inside your head_**

**_The voice was always in his head. He always listened to it like what the mortals called a record over and over._**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you see_**

**_It came as no surprise_**

**_ You bring me back to life _**

**_He felt as if she was calling her to him, but then she tried to push him away. He felt as if he was called back to earth to have her as his own._**

**_Believe me_**

**_ "You bleed for me, I'll bleed for you"_**

**_ I caught you walking through walls_**

**_He would give his life to protect her, he would shed his blood for her. He looked out the window, knowing that she was o there somewhere._**

**_ Drowned with applause_**

**_ From the world that makes me crazy_**

**_ He was being driven to insanity by the one woman that he hated, even if she did help him return._**

**_We are_**

**_ We are the shaken (Shaken)_**

**_ We are the monsters (Monsters)_**

**_He looked down and thought about the goddess now, she was the first he had ever loved. She threw him to earth, for a strange reason. She claimed his love was to much for her and he had to leave._**

**_ Underneath your bed_**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you read_**

**_ We are_**

**_ We are mistaken (Staken)_**

**_ We are the voices (Voices)_**

**_Zoey was mistaken, he could be good. He just needed the help she could give. But she wouldn't, she would never let him explain._**

**_ Inside your head_**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you see_**

**_ Yeah_**

**_We are the monsters_**

**_ We are the monsters_**

**_ We are the monsters_**

**_He knew it was true he knew he was a monster underneath who he was. He couldn't change his past, but he could change the future. He stood and walked over to the window._**

**_ Underneath your bed_**

**_ We are the voices_**

**_ We are the voices_**

**_ We are the voices_**

**_ Underneath your bed_**

**_ We are the monsters_**

**_ We are the monsters_**

**_ We are the monsters_**

**_"A monster"… he whispered_**

**_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

**_We are_**

**_ We are the shaken (Shaken)_**

**_ We are the monsters (Monsters)_**

**_ Underneath your bed_**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you read _**

**_There had to be a way to get a message to her with out her pushing him away_**

**_ We are_**

**_ We are mistaken (Staken)_**

**_ We are the voices (Voices)_**

**_ Inside your head, _**

**_Everytime he tried to get into her head, she pushed him away. The only time she didn't was when he was kissing her._**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you see_**

**_We are_**

**_ We are the shaken (Shaken)_**

**_ We are the monsters (Monsters)_**

**_ Underneath your bed_**

**_ Yeah_**

**_ Believe what you see_**

**_He had to get her to believe in him, to trust him. He opened the window and took off into the sky, on his way to find his A-ya. He was the monster, the monster in he nightmare. He wanted to be to knight of her dreams instead he went off to try to talk to her_**

**_A/N_**

_Don't ask I came up with this out of no where, it was inspired by a song called "monster by Matchbox love" so ya :P_

_good bye people of earth XD_


End file.
